


break the golden rule, ask me a question

by ardent_love



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa: No More Trust, Original Work
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), but idc i have so many feelings and i needed to sHOW THEM, commas will never be a strong suit, my grammar is probably awful, my writing is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardent_love/pseuds/ardent_love
Summary: soft bfs having a moment's peace, sort of.These are characters from a Danganronpa themed D&D campaign! No, it isn't set in medieval times. It'll be posted as a podcast to youtube under the title "Danganronpa: No More Trust!"me: awful at summariesalso me: spends 30 minutes panicking over a fucking summary, and instead going with something that Barely Even Fits





	break the golden rule, ask me a question

**Author's Note:**

> These are characters from a Danganronpa themed D&D campaign! No, it isn't set in medieval times. It'll be posted as a podcast to youtube under the title "Danganronpa: No More Trust!"
> 
> For context of course, Kei-Kei is the SHSL Ultimate Neko Maid & Akio Eiji is the SHSL Nerf-Gun User

"Do you think we'll get out of here?" Kei gently picks at the fraying edges of Akio's t-shirt's design. His head rests on Akio's broad chest, his curly caramel-brown hair scattered around him as if it were a halo. Akio lays reclined, an arm behind his head and one around Kei's back, hand coming to rest on his waist.

Akio pushes himself up, and Kei adjusts so he's resting on his stomach with his elbows propping him up. They stare at each other. Kei's hot pink eyes are easy to get lost in, while Kei is fine with staring into the beautiful dark brown of Akio's. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, Kei starts to get uncomfortable, and his robotic tail begins to whip around to show it.

"Are you gonna answer my question?" Akio easily ignores him, instead coming up and cupping Kei's cheek. Kei reaches up and holds his hand over Akio's, nuzzling into it and smiling. Akio's thumb brushes against scars it can reach, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

A blush rises to Kei's cheeks, but he's still determined, "Eiji, my question."

 

"How could I know the answer?"

 

"I didn't ask _if_   we will, I asked if you _think_ we will."

 

The silence is long and deafening in the old house. Creaks wail on for what sounds like hours, a brush of curtains is flinch worthy. Kei is worried he's pissed him off, but the look in Akio's eyes says everything but anger. The soft smile on Akio's lips sends a chill down Kei's spine, all it does is remind him of the surreal situation they're all in. Akio pulls on Kei's cheek and rests their foreheads against each other.

 

"I **hope** so."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i emboldened the word hope bc its 3 am and i feel like it's poetic  
> i also titled it at 3 am and yes,,, it's a reference to the saying "silence is golden" WHIP


End file.
